1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, there is known a paper recycling apparatus which is provided with a paper forming device where defibrated material accumulates on a mesh belt, a pair of transfer rollers which passes across the defibrated material, which accumulates on the mesh belt, from the mesh belt, and a cutting device which cuts the defibrated material which is being transferred (for example, refer to Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-144826).
However, the transfer rollers in the paper recycling apparatus described above are arranged in a horizontal direction to be adjacent with regard to the mesh belt. As a result, there are problems in that the configuration of the apparatus increases in size and the area for installing the apparatus is larger.